


Frosting and Snow

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sheith Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: A gift that's supposed to be for Jeebus-crisp on Tumblr! They asked for a Christmas party with the crew and then added a college AU so I decided to do both. This has Sheith in it, but it ended up being mostly the crew celebrating it (sort of). Merry Christmas despite it being 4 days after New Year's, but I hope it's worth a read anyways!





	

**-x-x-**

Lights across the campus were off as school wasn’t in session. Students went home for the holidays to visit their friends and family they’ve missed. The campus was empty, except for a few students who decided to stay. One dorm in particular stood out from the others; lights bright and flickering as multicolored ones lined the inside of the Red Paladin Dorm’s Lounge.

Despite the silent night, the lounge was loud as the infamous Paladin crew was fussing over the important Christmas decorations, creating a chaos of Christmas lights, mistletoe, and frosting.

It all started when Shiro suggested they do their own Christmas party, unlike the ones going on in the fraternities on the other side of campus, theirs wouldn’t include multiple people getting stupidly drunk. He also said that it’d be his first real Christmas with Keith and he wanted it to be better than last year. The two met last year at a fraternity Christmas party but they never introduced themselves or got each other’s numbers. They flirted immensely but when Shiro went to the bathroom, Keith left with his roommate Hunk back to the Red Paladin Dorm. The two didn’t see each other again until New Year’s Day when Lance invited him to a small get-together with his boyfriend and his roommate.

At first Shiro didn’t want to go. He was still upset and love sick over the guy he met at the party a few days ago. But once he mentioned that it was in the Red Paladin Dorm Shiro decided it’d be worth it to see the dorm the two would need to transfer there because of the demolition of the Black Paladin Dorm. He was pleasantly surprised to meet face to face with Hunk’s roommate whom happened to be the same guy he flirted with on Christmas and although things were awkward at first, the two were able to see more of each other since their rooms were across from one another.

Now almost a year later, it was finally the anniversary of their first meeting and Shiro wanted it to be one that Keith would remember. In the kitchen, Coran, their dorm advisor was attempting to frost the store bought gingerbread cookies they bought on sale after a last minute visit to the local grocery store. Lance and Pidge were arguing over how to decorate the tree they found in front of the store. It was only 5 feet tall, a height not usually offered in a tree lot, but it was the cheapest one left. It was missing a few branches and was slightly crooked, but it smelled of pine and didn’t look half bad covered in the blinking lights they found in a box labeled “Dorm Decorations”.

Allura was locked away in her room with Hunk whom were rushing to wrap the gifts they bought from the dollar store while Lance, Pidge, and Coran were at the grocery store. A bunch of the gifts were chocolate since they were the best options for a dollar each, except for the specialized things they bought. They got Pidge organization containers since their side of the room is messy compared to Allura’s and a few of the Yokai-Watch plushies since they’re into the series, Hunk got a few glassware and really cheap but good jars of pickles, olives, and other foods that the dollar store has to offer, and Allura got some fake flowers, stationery paper, pens, and cute stickers ranging from dolphins to WWE packs. For Coran they got him a few pairs of socks, reusable fabric bags, body spray, a mug and stickers with orange-ish mustaches on them, and hard caramel candy. They got Shiro a few interesting books and adult coloring books since he often stresses out during finals. They got three big bottles of Arizona tea for Lance, a toy sword with a blue hilt, and the pickle ornament that Hunk bought since it reminded him of his boyfriend. Lastly, they got Keith a bunch of scenery puzzles, a matching red sword against Lance, and frames they filled with pictures of them and him alone with Shiro. They also got him some socks for safe measure.

The two also went all out on the available wrapping paper and extra decorations too. The dollar store’s ornaments were varied, but they chose the red, silver, and blue balls for the tree that were in a pack to save money. They bought 3 of the snowflake decorations that turned out to have an excessive amount of glitter on them, which Lance and Pidged used to rub all over their faces and clothes. Not to mention the fake mistletoe they accidentally bought multiple of, which all ended up being used by Lance as he placed them anywhere he found amusing.

When Allura and Hunk finished wrapping the presents, they brought them down to the lounge and placed them all around the tree. Lance and Pidge decorated on different sides of the tree, one side glittery with the blue ornaments and snowflakes, the other covered in silver balls with only a few red ones. Since Lance took all the snowflakes, Pidge made sure to have all the silver ones on their side too. Allura rolled her eyes at them while Hunk laughed. That was until he noticed Coran filling the biggest table in the lounge with a bunch of ugly gingerbread people and he gasped. When he ate one, it was so hard he felt his teeth might break and he immediately tried to salvage the situation by grabbing the tray of Christmas peanut butter blossom cookies that were kept warm in the oven. He grabbed a Ziploc bag he filled with green frosting and cut out a tiny hole in the corner. Since it was for cookies, a piping bag with a small tip would still be too big so he improvised. He swirled the green frosting around the Hersey’s kisses and put a tiny sprinkle in the shape of a star on top to symbolize a Christmas tree. Coran then snagged the remaining sprinkles from Hunk and used them on his gingerbread people.

Before Hunk could react, Lance came in and sprinkled pinches of glitter onto their heads. Pidge pounded his outreached fist; both snickering as the two now stared at them, jaws slacked. Coran and Hunk looked at each other before taking pinches of the sprinkles and flicking them in their faces. They gasped, the war was on.

Allura decided to text Shiro to take his time on coming back to the dorms, it was going to be a while for them to clean the place up.

While everyone worked on the surprise “party” for Keith, Shiro took Keith with him to buy KFC. But before that, they drove through the nearby neighborhoods since they lived close to the suburbs. Many houses were dark or only had one string of white lights from one end of the house to the other. However, there were a few areas where people were competitive in Christmas light decorations. Two houses across from each other were full of lawn decorations. One side had inflatable figures like Mickey Mouse and Frosty the Snowman, their lights were excessive too. However, despite the viewing of Finding Dory playing on a projector, they earned runner up in the neighborhood contest because of their neighbor. The other side had a small digital sign stuck in the front of their lawn with a radio station number. Holiday music played in tune with all of the lights on their house and lawn, even the electrical tree on their lawn had a few of the lyrics from the songs. They had a decorated car in their driveway and even passed out candy canes to people watching in awe.

At first, Keith refused to leave the car. There was no way he would go with all the children running around high on sugar. But as Shiro played the station advertised on the winning house, Keith eventually got into the holiday spirit. Slowly, the two held hands as they walked through the snowy streets. They weren’t prepared to be out in the cold, so they huddled closer for extra warmth. Keith kept slipping, not used to the slightly icy sidewalks, but Shiro was always there to catch him before he fell.

“Do you want to go back to the car?” Shiro asked in concern.

Keith shook his head, “Not until we’ve seen all the lights.”

Sometimes the two walked in silence, but it was still comforting. They already knew about each other’s past, their strengths and weaknesses, and even had a vision for the future. The next year would be their last together on campus since Shiro would be graduating first while Keith had another year to go. Shiro wanted tonight to go well and hopefully next year he could bring Keith with him to visit his family.

After the first two houses, the remaining ones couldn’t compare. But Keith wasn’t satisfied. He decided to pick up a few handfuls of snow on people’s lawns and threw them at Shiro. Shiro immediately retaliated, but Keith was a lot faster than he was so he resorted to tackling him down. The two were laughing as they rolled around in the snow, only stopping once the nearest house’s lights turned on and they quickly exited the area hoping they wouldn’t get caught. It wasn’t long before the two returned to Shiro’s car and made their way towards KFC for a last minute Christmas dinner. It was empty and since they were the last customers, they were given a few extra drumsticks and wings. They would have a feast!

When the two returned to the Red Paladin Dorm, they were welcomed by a glittery Allura whom looked guilty. She smiled sheepishly as the two walked into the lounge with a gut feeling that something happened while they were gone. Immediately on the left side, the short-ish tree was divided with one side blue and the other red. The presents underneath the tree were misshapen, wrapped based on the shape of the item inside. In front of them, the large circle table had two pans on them, overly decorated while the table itself was covered in white and green frosting. Not only that, but everyone seemed to have frosting somewhere on their body. Allura had some green on her nose and white frosting on her cheeks while Hunk’s hair was full of glitter and his apron, lips, and forehead were painted with white frosting. Coran’s mustache was now green with curly ends and the right side of his face had a clump of white frosting that seemed to shimmer. Pidge’s face was covered in green frosting while Lance’s face, except for his forehead and lips, was covered in white.

Everyone stopped to stare at Keith as he stood in complete shock. They were starting to feel a bit guilty until Keith began to laugh loudly. He laughed so hard that he cried a little until he eventually calmed down. Now everyone else was in shock and he smiled at them. “What are you guys doing?”

“You should ask Shiro,” Pidge replied, smiling through the frosting which dripped down their face.

“Shiro?”

“Well,” Shiro quickly handed the buckets of chicken with the sides to Hunk and Lance. “I wanted to surprise you with a party but it was really last minute.”

“Ah,” Keith could see that. He looked up and saw something else too. Before Shiro could look up, Keith pulled him into a kiss.

In the background, Lance was muttering about how the first kiss of the night ended up being Keith and Shiro when he wanted it to be him and Hunk. Hunk rolled his eyes and pecked him on the cheeks, lifting more of the frosting off of Lance’s face.

When they pulled away, the other five popped small party poppers, surprising them so much that Shiro almost fell, but Keith caught him just in time. They all laughed as Keith dipped Shiro and shouted “Merry Christmas!”

Everyone sat merrily around the table after cleaning up, eating happily. When they unwrapped the last minute gifts, it turned out that Lance, Pidge, and Coran surprised Allura and Hunk with gifts. However it’s safe to say that Keith was the most surprised one of them all. He loved all of the gifts and immediately dueled Lance, ultimately winning in the fight. When all the food was gone and their gifts opened, they all went outside as snow fell. They did a round of snow fights before returning to their warm dorm, cozying up in their rooms before having a good night’s sleep.

**-x-x-**


End file.
